As a three-wheels car comprising two wheels on a front wheel side, for example, a structure shown in FIG. 24 is known (see Patent Document 1, for example).
This is provided in a front arm (a) with right and left swinging arms (c) and (c) of which one-side end portion is pivoted via a support shaft (b), and a wheel (d) mounded on another-side end portion of each of the swinging arms (c). And, to divide a load acting on a front part of the car between the right and left wheels (d) and (d), the car comprises a balance lever (h) pivotally supported via a holding shaft (g) on an upper part of the above-mentioned front arm (a), and a movement-direction changing system (e) comprising a cushion spring (i) and (i) positioned between both edges of this balance lever (h) and the respective swinging arms (c).
When the one-side wheel (d) is pushed up from a road surface, the movement-direction changing system (e) tilts the balance lever (h) in the direction of pushing-up one-side of the balance lever (h) via the one-side swinging arm (c) and cushion spring (i). At this time, another-side cushion spring (i), swinging arm (c), and wheel (d) are pushed down at the same time by the tilting of the balance lever (h), so that the load acting on the one-side wheel (d) can be divided equally between the right and left wheels (d).
Therefore, for example, at the time of circling and turning with inclining a vehicle body and at the time of running on a widthwise sloping road surface and the like, it enables to incline freely the two wheels together with the vehicle body while keeping a ground-contacting-pressure of the two wheels equal and to improve a camber thrust, cornering property, and steering stability.
However, this largely limits an arrangement of the movement-direction changing system, so that there is a problem that possibility of designing becomes impaired. And, it is necessary to provide with the cushion spring in each of the swinging arms; therefore, there are also problems of increases in cost and weight.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H5-139357.